Europe! Europe! Sweet!
by Usa-Usa Yoikawa
Summary: Usagi-san mengajakku untuk pergi ke eropa! Padahal 'kan.../Misaki's Point of View/
1. Chapter 1

**claiming from Nakamura Shungiku**

**Europe! Europe! Sweet!**

**Misaki Takahashi & Usami Akihiko [Usagi-san]**

**Humor & Romance**

* * *

**Tiba –tiba Usagi-san mengajakku pergi ke Eropa, padahal kan.,.,**

**Europe! Europe! Sweet!**

**~Day 0~**

Misaki Takahashi, 21 tahun, menjalani hidup yang biasa – biasa saja [dipikir dengan tidak baik - baik]. Usami Akihiko, seorang novelis termuda yang memenangkan Shogakugan award tinggal bersamaku. Anehnya, kami ini….. Pasangan.

"Misaki.,." suara yang berat kudengar setiap hari ini, tak asing lagi, tuan rumahku, Usagi-san.

"Iya, Ada APA?! Kau sudah menyebut namaku 50 kali pagi ini, Kenapa sih?!" kesalku yang mulai meledak.

"Aaa… Aku tahu… Kau sampai menghitungnya, kau sudah mulai suka padaku, bukan?" Usagi-san menyeringai dan senyum tipis menghias di wajah suram [tidak tidur beberapa hari atau mungkin sudah seminggu] dan memeluk Suzuki-san.

"Apa sih?! Jujur, kau sangat menggangguku Usagi-san…" kataku lemas dan hampir meledak tapi tetap kupendam dam dam [jangan sampai benar –benar menjadi "DAAAM!"]

"Misaki… Misaki… Misaki…" katanya lagi dengan mata tertutup dan tertidur di sofa [sambil memeluk Suzuki-san].

"Naananannanana…." aku menambahkan, sambil menyuci piring dan membersihkan dapur, ya, aku itu ya gitulah. Maksudku aku itu cukup mandiri. [Reader udah tahu kali Mis..,]

"Ha? Kau bernyanyi untukku, Misaki?" dengan muka dongo, maksudku, dengan lugu, novelis BL [sebenarnya aku jijik memikirkannya] yang hebat ini menjawabnya.

"Nanannaananna…" terus kulanjutkan, ya meskipun aku tidak tahu aku menyanyikan apa.

"Hmmm…" senyum yang tidak lebar keluar dari muka Usagi-san yang membuatnya tampak bo…, maksudku lugu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tertawa?" tak tahu mengapa tempat ini jadi terasa panas dan menyengat, aku sedikit malu [meskipun aku tidak nyanyi lagu "Malu pada semut Merah"].

"Rasanya aku ingin cepat – cepat memakanmu Misaki…" katanya sambil bangkit dari sofa, dan… dan lagi – lagi menghampiriku.

"Wow… Wow… Ingin apa kau di sini?" dengan senyum yang tak jadi aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan berusaha mundur menjauhi si baka no Usagi! Karna aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku yaitu… Kalian tahu…

"Aku hanya rindu padamu… Misaki…" tidak ragu – ragu dia menyebutkan hal itu dan lebih mendekatiku.

"Haha… Kau lucu sekali Usagi-san… Tapi kan kita selalu bertemu pagi, siang[tertentu], sore dan malam" dengan tawaku yang sedikit [memang] dipaksakan.

"Tapi kan… tetap saja…" dengan tampang mesum, maksudku, dengan pandangan tidak [sangat] mengenakkan, dia maju dengan cepat dia mendapatkan lenganku.

"Tidak!" Elakku yang tidak membahana di apartemen itu.

"SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" jeritan seorang wanita yang tidak asing lagi. Penyelamatku [atau malah pendukungku], Aikawa-san.

"Aikawa-san!" aku berusaha lepas dari penangkapan Usagi-san, dan berlari menyambut Aikawa-san.

"Misaki… Aku bawakan ini…" katanya sambil tersenyum dan memberiku sekotak kue fluffy yang… SANGAT kusukai. "SENSEI! Tidak! Kau harus menuntaskannya!" berbalik 180o ke arah Usagi-san dan mulai menggerutu dengan tatapan kematiannya [alah lebay…].

"Hmmm…" kata Usagi-san sambil mengambil cangkirnya dan menuangkan kopi. Diminumnya kopi itu hitam – hitam [kalau itu putih, namanya susu].

"ADWUUHH!!! Apanya yang 'hmmm?'" gerutunya semakin menggila.

"Aikawa-san duduk dan kubuatkan teh dulu ya…" mencoba untuk mengahangatkan suasana, yang terasa panas, eh atau mendinginkan ya? Ya sudahlah.

"Terima kasih Misaki-kun…" katanya dengan senyuman cemerlang dari wajahnya. Aikawa-san lalu duduk dan seketika itu juga lenyap semua kehangatan yang baru sedetik berdiam di wajahnya dan berbalik ke tatapan tajam menuju Usagi-san. "Sensei…" geram perempuan yang kugami itu.

"Ya, tapi nanti…" perkataan Usagi-san sambil duduk di sofa yang tidak keras tapi terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Tidak bisa..." lelah Aikawa-san yang sudah mulai mendingin.

Akupun menaruh secangkir teh di meja ruang tamu dan berkata "Sudahlah, kerjakan pekerjaanmu, Usagi-san…" sambil mempersilahkan Aikawa-san minum tehnya.

"SENSEEEIII!!! Hanya 15 scene saja!" kata Aikawa-san yang mulai memanas lagi dengan cangkir tehnya, memang panas hari ini, tapi kan itu di luar bukan di dalam apartemen mewah ini.

"Tidak, Aku dan Misaki akan pergi _tour_ ke Eropa… Sekitar 2 minggu" katanya santai sambil menenggak kopinya dan menjatuhkan tangan yang satunya di kepala Suzuki-san.

Hening sesaat, seakan aku dan Aikawa-san ingin berkata, ulangi perkataanmu tadi Usagi-san.

"Aku dan Misaki akan _tour_ ke eropa…" Katanya sekali lagi memandangku dan aikawa-san yang membeku sebeku es di kutub timur [seandainya ada]. Aku dan Aikawa-san masih membeku dan kami saling memandang satu sama lain.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA????!!!!!!! SENSEI/USAGI-SAN!!!!!!!!" Kata kami berdua yang mulai meledak dalam keheningan dan tidak percaya + berharap bukan perkataan serius + berharap salah dengar + Usagi-san sedang melantur. Tapi tidak mungkin Usagi-san tidak serius mengenai dirinya dan aku.

"Dia memang gila..." kataku yang terhuyung - huyung memikirkan apa yang akan segera terjadi.

~Suzuku~

* * *

**YA-HA! Chap 1 selesai**

Hahahahhahahahahhahah

Nanti ditunggu di chap 2 sampe seterusnya ya ya ya ya

Salam GigiMania Luv!

Gbu always.,.,

hihihihihihihihihi


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Journey ~**

"_DDDRRRT…"_

"_DDDDRRRT…"_

_"5 menit lagi…" _ aku sedang ingin bangun agak siang jadi aku matikan alarm itu, lagipula, kemarin, halah… Bodoh! Misaki Takahashi, 21 tahun, menjalani hidup yang… er… bagaimana harus mengatakannya… ya seperti itulah…

"Misaki…" seseorang memanggilku, bukan, bukan seseorang, tapi Usami Akihiko, seorang novelis terkenal dari negeri jauh, hihi, lucu sekali mendengernya.

"Sebentar… Usagi-san…" keluhku, sambil memeluk Suzuki-san yang masih ada di atas kasur, bersamaku.

"Ayo, kita akan berangkat… Misaki…" kata Usagi-san yang terus berdiri di samping kasur, menungguku bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Sebentar… Sebentar.. Usagi-san…" keluhku lagi yang tidak terlalu terdengar jelas.

"Misaki…" kata Usagi-san lagi, berusaha membangunkanku lagi.

"Hmm…?" tanyaku, apa sih yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, aku itu su… "HUAAAAAAAAAA!" Usagi-san menggendongku emmm… Bridal style.

"Kalau tidak begini, kau tidak akan bangun…" katanya santai.

"HADUH! KAU ITU MAU APA SIK? LEPASKAN! USAGI-SAN!" teriakku yang langsung berusaha turun, tapi… percuma, tidak bisa.

"Kan sudah kubilang kemarin, kita akan pergi, dan pesawatnya lepas landas jam 8… Jadi, sekarang kita cuma punya waktu 1 setengah jam… Kau mengerti?" jelasnya dengan tidak sejelas – jelasnya.

"HADUH! Jangan melantur begitu dong, turunkan aku Usagi-san! Aku harus pergi ke kampus!" Usagi-san seakan tidak mendengarkan keluhanku dan terus menggendongku [bukan bridal style lagi, karena terus meronta, jadi hanya digendong biasa]

"Sudah… Nanti aku yang mengurusnya… Sekarang mau tidak mau kita akan pergi…" kata Usagi-san dengan santai.

"TIDAAAAAAKKK! Aku tidak mau!" aku terus meronta tapi aku tidak bisa turun. "Ayolah… Usagi-san… Lepaskan… Ini tidak serius kan?" tanyaku yang mulai pasrah dan Usagi-san terus berjalan mengambil jasnya yang tergantung di sofa ruang tamu dan berjalan keluar apartemennya mengunci apartemennya dan berjalan ke lift. "USAGI-SAAAN! LEPASKAN! Aku masih memakai piyama!"

"Kau lebih lucu bila hanya memakai piyama, tak usah khawatir Misaki… dan… makannya nanti saja ya di bandara…" katanya sangat sangat santai dan masuk ke lift.

"Usagi-san… JANGAN BERCANDAAA!" berusaha turun, tapi, tetap saja, tidak bisa.

"Sudahlah…" kata Usagi-san dan kami sudah sampai di depan mobil, dan tentu saja, semua orang [termasuk tetanggaku] melihatnya. Usagi-san membawaku masuk ke mobil.

"USAGI-SAN! BAKAAAAAAAA!" teriakkanku di dalam mobil. "SESEORANG! TOLONG AKUUUU!" tapi sudah terlamabat. Nii-chan… Andai kita tinggal [masih] bersama, pasti… tidak akan bertemu orang ini…

**0o0**

"…saki…"

"Misaki…".

"Misaki…" seseorang memanggil, tapi siapa?

"Hmm…?" tanyaku, yang tersadar dari tidurku.

"Misaki… Bangun, jangan tidur terus di pesawat, atau kau mabuk?" tanya seseorang, bukan, tapi, Usagi-san.

"Hmm…? Tidak…" aku hanya kesal, ingin berkata seperti itu, tapi, grrrr… Usagi-san!

"Kau yakin?" katanya sambil meminum secangkir kopi yang aromanya bisa kucium dengan jelas.

"Sudahlah…" kataku bangun dan duduk tegak. "Apa kurang? _First class suite_ sudah kau berikan! Apa masih kurang menurutmu?" aku tidak dapat menahan kekesalan yang sudah mulai tumpah.

"Tidak bagimu, juga tidak bagiku…" katanya santai sambil menonton sesuatu yang tidak dapat kulihat. "Misaki…" Panggilnya pelan.

"Hmm…?" Kembali merebahkan diri.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak suka apa?"

"Ya, tidak suka kalau aku mengajakmu pergi…"

"Ya, sangat tidak suka! Tidak suka! Tidak suka!"

"Tapi aku suka…" Usagi-san membelai rambutku. "Jadi…" katanya tiba – tiba.

"Jadi?" tanyaku yang berbalik ke arahnya.

"Walaupun kau berkata tidak suka, tapi aku menyukainya, jadi kau harus suka…" katanya menyeringai.

"Ti-" sebelum aku berkata apa – apa, Usagi-san menciumku, "MMmph… Henti… Mmmph… Usa-" aku berusaha melepaskan ciuman si Pervert Usagi-san, baka baka baka!

"Misaki…" kata Usagi-san pelan melepas ciumannya dari bibirku. "Aku suka…" menciumku lagi, ah! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tidak bisa melepas ciumannya.

"Tidak! Jangan di sini!" rontaku yang hampir berbisik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Usagi-san yang mulai mencium leherku.

"Tidak! Hentikan…" Usagi-san melepas kancing piyamaku. Tidak sadar, dengan cepat semuanya sudah dilepas. "Hentikan!" perintahku lagi tapi tetap saja Usagi-san tidak mendengar. SHIT! Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Aku ini? Sebenarnya tidak bisa atau tidak mau…

"Misaki…" bisik Usagi-san saat dia mulai memegang tubuhku dan menciuminya, "Makanya ayo kita buat 'bulan madu' kita semakin romantis."

"NANIII? BAKA USAGI-SAN!"

**0o0**

_"For the Passengers, We almost arrive at Paris, France. So, please tight up your sit belts and hold your sit positions to normal. Thank you for flying with us."_

"Mmm? Ada apa sih, Usagi-san?" tanyaku yang sudah bangun sedari tadi, karna, ya dia…

"Kita sudah mau sampai, Dasar kau ini! Belum mengerti bahasa Inggris dengan baik! Belajar…" kata Usagi-san sambil mengelus kasar kepalaku. Aku jadi malu.

"Ya! Ya! Baiklah…" kataku malas, bercampur malu dan marah karena dia lagi – lagi mengejekku. Memang sih itu bukan ejekan, tapi, aku menganggapnya ejekan. "Oiya, Usagi-san!"

"Hmm?"

"Di… Entah di mana ini, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Hmmm… Jam 6 pagi waktu Paris…"

"Oh…" berarti sehabis turun langsung jalan – jalan, eh, "Di Paris? Grrrr…. Apa yang kau rencanakan, Usagi-san?"

"Tentu saja… Jalan bersamamu. Mencari pengalaman baru BERSAMAmu." katanya lagi tenang, dia gila.

Apa yang dia pikirkan ,sih? Memangnya kita ini apa ,sih? Tunggu. Apa? Kita ini… seperti… HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Usagi-san gila. Aku tak percaya aku memikirkan hal – hal semacam ini. Aku makin merunduk. Aku malu. Kenapa aku jadi begini ,sih?

"Ada apa, Misaki? Mukamu merah begitu… lucu," kata Usagi-san yang aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya karna aku tak mau melihatnya, lalu dia mengelus pelan dahiku, "Tidak panas… Atau, hihi… Kau sudah tak sabar ya BERSAMA denganku…"

"Apa ,sih? Panas tahu di dalam pesawat ini!" aku mencoba membela diriku. Sudahlah… Aku lelah dengan kata-katanya yang menusuk itu. Apalagi dengan kata BERSAMA itu… Maksudnya apa ,sih?

* * *

Chap 2 update huahahahaha

Maaf, sempet WB, dan ada UAS, jadi telat,

Chap depan akan ada di Paris… Sebenernya ini pengalamannya author

Keep Reading, reader… Gbu


	3. Day 1 Paris

**Day 1 [Paris]**

Ini gila! Tapi harus kuhadapi! Menghadapi si Pak Kelinci ini. Aku benci! Padahal aku sudah punya janji bersama Sumi-senpai ingin makan siang bersama hari ini. Paling gilanya, aku harus mengumpulkan PR dari Kamijo-sensei hari ini juga. Tidaak! Hidupku gila! Segila pikiran orang di sampingku ini, cih.. kenapa dia selalu berpikir enteng, sih? Menyusahkan orang saja. Kalau saja dia bukan Tuan Rumahku, aku pasti kabur darinya… Tapi… Ada yang aneh…

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Misaki?" tanya Usagi-san lembut mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tangannya saat kami berada di _escalator_ yang seperti terowongan **[1]**, dingin sekali, aku belum ganti pakaian, si gila yang sekarang sedang menyentuhku ini tidak membawa pakaian untukku, katanya semua dia taruh di dalam koper dan koper tersebut ada di dalam bagasi, tidak ada di dalam kabin. Dia lalu melepas jas dingin hitamnya.

"Ya, tapi jangan kau lepaskan jas itu untukku," kataku pelan masih naik di escalator yang sama, "kau menjadi perhatian saat kau lepas jas itu, pakai saja…" kataku lagi, ya, memang, dengan rambutnya yang putih abu dan mata violetnya dipadu dengan postur tubuh yang ideal yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang modis, dia menjadi pusat perhatian di _escalator_ itu.

"Kau yakin?" dia bertanya yang ti-, eh, tunggu aku ini… Oiya! Aku 'kan masih pakai piyama, pusat perhatian sebenarnya… tertuju padaku. Huh! Sial! Lagi-lagi gara-gara dia.

"Tidak.." dengan cepat Usagi-san membalut tubuhku dengan jas hitamnya.

Kami sudah ada di tempat pengambilan koper sekarang, karena tak tahu yang mana kopernya, Usagi-san mengambilkannya untukku, dan menyuruhku duduk di kursi tunggu tak jauh dari tempat pengambilan koper. Entah di sini tak terlalu dingin seperti di tempat escalator tadi.

Setelah ganti pakaian [sebelumnya, ambil baju di dalam koper dulu] kami keluar dari bandara [setelah pemeriksaan tentunya]. Sekarang kami ada di luar. Dingin sekali!

"Usagi-san, kita sedang menunggu apa di sini?" tanyaku pada Usagi-san yang kelihatan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Menunggu Kaoru…" jawabnya singkat. Kaoru? Kaoruko-san?

"Kaoruko-san?"

"Ya, itu dia! Mobil merah muda di sana…" katanya mulai mengangkat koper kami.

Kenapa aku perasaannya jadi aneh begini, sih? Apanya yang salah dengan USAMI Kaoruko-san? Hhhh, masalah… Itu masalah… Aku lalu menyusul Usagi-san dan membawa koperku sendiri.

"Hei! Apa kabar kalian?" tanya seseorang USAMI perempuan.

"Baik, Kaoruko-san, senang jumpa lagi…" aku tersenyum ke arahnya, memang, agak lama kita tak berjumpa. Ekspresinya aneh saat aku bilang 'senang jumpa lagi' dan tersenyum ke arahnya, "Ada apa Kaoruko-san?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Cepat naik, supirku menunggu!" katanya memalingkan pandangannya dariku, ada apa, sih? Hhh, dasar USAMI! Hihi… Jahat! Aku mengutuk dalam hati.

Kami sudah naik mobil Kaoruko-san, oiya, ya, dia belum bisa mengendarai mobil? Atau dia tidak mau? Atau dia memang tidak boleh mengendarai mobil? Padahal keluarganya kaya sekali. Sudahlah, aku sebaiknya jangan bertanya.

"Kaoru, kami tidak akan menginap di rumahmu…" kata Usagi-san melepas keheningan di dalam mobil, "antarkan kami ke hotel tengah kota saja…"

"Tapi… Paman sudah menunggu…"

"Paman?" tanyaku pada Kaoruko-san… Apakah…

"Iya, Fuyuhiko-san…" jawab Kaoruko singkat.

"He?" gumamku dalam diam. Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lagi bertemu Usagi-chichi. Usagi-san… Kuharap kau mengerti, bukannya aku ini benci, tapi, aku tidak suka.

"Aku dan Misaki tidak akan bertemu dengannya," kata Usagi-san kasar. Dia mengerti.

"Tidak… Paman ingin bertemu dengan kalian, aku dimintai tolong olehnya, dan tentu saja aku tidak dapat menolak, katanya dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Misaki-kun…" Tukas USAMI perempuan.

Hidupku… APA INI? Kuhela napasku lagi seakan paru-paruku semakin menciut. Mau apa Usagi-chichi menemuiku? Ia ingin menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari kehidupan Usagi-san? Memintaku untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan anak-anaknya? Siapa sebenarnya yang terganggu? Oh, Kami-sama… Tolonglah kehidupanku ini!

**0o0**

Dengan itu, bahkan, Usagi-san tidak dapat mengelak untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya, Usagi-chichi… Yang sekarang… Ada di depan mataku. HUA! Aku tidak tahu ingin memulai pertemuan kami dengan cara yang bagaimana.

"Selamat datang…" Sambutnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Tidak berdosa.

"Segera katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Tegas Usagi-san dingin.

Aku yang hanya diam seribu kata tidak dapat membalas sambutan Usagi-chichi. Aku hanya tersenyum-tak-rela ketika situasi sedingin udara di sini.

Dengan senyuman Usagi-chichi kembali menjawab, "Masuklah dahulu, diluar dingin sekali, bukankah begitu Misaki-kun?" Dengan senyuman yang makin lebar saat berkata 'Misaki-kun'.

Sekali lagi, bukan aku yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, Usagi-san yang menjawab, "Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, kita pergi Misaki…" Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku untuk pergi.

Namun, dengan sigap dua orang penjaga berpakaian jas rapi mencegat kami. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kalian bisa minum teh dulu dan bercerita banyak padaku dan Kaoru…" kata Usagi-chichi sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya yang terlihat aneh**[2]**. Ya, ini Paris.

"Cih!" umpat Usagi-san yang kesal. Ya, dia pasti kesal, dengan ayahnya, aku saja tidak mengetahui mengapa dia sampai bersikap dingin seperti itu pada ayahnya sendiri.

Seandainya aku masih punya ayah, ayahku pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkan aku untuk ada di sini. Bersama Usagi-san. Berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Usami seperti ini. Apa aku berharap seperti itu? Jauh dari Usagi-san, jauh dari apa yang selama ini menjadi tempat berlindungku? Kuharap ini bukan aku. Aku tidak mau lepas darinya…

**0o0**

"Bagaimana kabar Takahashi-san, Misaki-kun?" Tanya Usagi-chichi padaku, saat kami sudah berada di ruang tamu yang… Yang benar-benar mewah, seperti apa yang diharapkan dari para "USAMI"

"Etto… Dia dan istrinya dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja…" jawabku gugup yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Usagi-san. Usagi-san melipat tangannya, berwajah kesal, menyipitkan mata setiap saat Usagi-chichi memulai perbincangan.

Suasana di sini masih dingin, walaupun ruangan ini benar-benar nyaman dan hangat. Usagi-chichi hanya menanyakan hal-hal yang biasa saja, seperti bagaimana dengan kuliahku, skripsi akhirku, nilai-nilaiku, bahkan keponakanku.

Ya, aku tidak merasa canggung lagi ketika Usagi-chichi bertanya. Usagi-chichi memulai perbincangan serius dengan Usagi-san saat tiba-tiba senyuman dibibirnya menghilang.

"Akihiko, kita perlu bicara empat mata, ini tentang dirimu dan diri Misaki-kun…" Mulai Usagi-chichi dengan serius. Aku mulai mengerutkan alisku. Ini aneh. Tentangku juga, namun, Usagi-chichi hanya ingin berbicara dengan Usagi-san... "Misaki-kun," panggilnya lembut, "Kau bisa ke kamar dan beristirahat, kau pasti lelah setelah penerbangan yang memakan waktu, 'kan?"

Aku tidak bergeming, namun, ini semua pasti penting untuk dibicarakan. Aku lalu mengangguk dan seorang pelayan mengantarku ke sebuah kamar.

Sekali lagi. Mewah sekali. Luas, bersih, rapi, harum, hangat… Sama seperti waktu itu, saat aku diajak oleh Usagi-ani pergi ke rumahnya di Tokyo, meskipun aku kurang yakin bahwa itu di Tokyo.

_"S'il vous plait prende un peros, Monsieur…"[Silahkan beristirahat, tuan] _Pelayan itu…Bicara apa? Bahasa Perancis-kah? Huh… Aku bingung. Aku sama sekali tidak pandai berbicara bahasa lain, selain bahasa Jepang. Aku lalu merebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang sangat nyaman.

Aku mulai berpikir. Apa yang Usagi-san dan Usagi-chichi perbincangkan? Aku tahu ini tentang aku dan juga Usagi-san. Tapi, tentang apa lagi? Tentang apa? Aku benar-benar penasaran. Tentang Nii-chan-kah? Aku ingin tahu…

**0o0**

_"Misaki!" _

Suara Usagi-san… Dia dimana? Aku tak bisa melihat, semuanya gelap. Mungkin, mimpi?

"Misaki! Bangun, ayo kita pergi!"

Setelah kubuka mataku yang terasa berat, aku menemukan Usagi-san di depanku, "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini…" dengan raut muka yang kesal. Ada apa dengannya? Aku masih mengantuk. Tapi cepat-cepat aku bangun dan membereskan bajuku yang terlihat acak-acakan.

Usagi-san segera menarik tanganku, dan segera keluar dari kamar yang mewah dan nyaman itu. Ketika kami melewati ruang tamu, masih terlihat Usagi-chichi yang duduk tenang sembari tersenyum ke arah kami. Dan, Kaoruko-san yang berdiri di depan pintu keluar. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Akihiko-san, jangan pergi. Tinggallah di sini! Paman juga tidak akan keberatan." Pinta Kaoruko-san yang memegang tangan Usagi-san.

"Aku tidak punya urusan lagi di sini, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Kami pergi!" Tegas Usagi-san lagi dengan muka yang dingin dan kesal. Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang membuatnya emosi?

Dan kami pun pergi dari rumah para USAMI. Meninggalkan sedikit lagi pengalaman aneh bersama Usami di dalam hidupku. Lagipula… Sepertinya ada yang kurang dari rumah tersebut, sesua- HUA? Kemana perginya Usagi-ani? Aku sempat lupa dengannya. Tapi… Tidak bertemu dengannya akan jauh lebih baik… Sekali lagi, bukannya aku benci terhadapnya, tapi aku tidak suka, sama seperti aku bertemu dengan Usagi-chichi.

"Usagi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita ingin pergi kemana?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh dengan menggunakan sebuah taksi.

"Pergi ke hotel, tempat kita akan menginap…" katanya memandangku dengan tatapan sendu. Ada apa denganya, sih? Apa yang membuat _mood_nya berubah begitu? Pasti ada kaitannya dengan perbincangan tadi.

Aku balas melihatnya dan tersenyum lebar , "'Pelayan tadi berkata padaku sesuatu yang aku tak mengerti, dan kupikir itu bukan bahasa Inggris, melainkan bahasa Perancis…"

"Memang apa bunyinya? Apa kau mengingatnya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat, tapi…emm… Maukah kau mengajarkan bahasa Perancis untukku?" tanyaku dengan senyuman lebar, kurasa bisa memperbaiki suasana dengan membicarakan topik lain, aku memang ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Usagi-chichi dan Usagi-san tadi, tapi, tidak usahlah…

Dia lalu tersenyum dan memelukku erat, "Misaki…" gumamnya ditelingaku,_"Je t'aime, Ma chèrie."[Aku cinta kamu, sayangku]_ Bisiknya lagi. Apa itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Usagi-san kemudian melepas pelukkannya, "Pelajarilah kataku barusan, jika kau mengerti aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah untukmu, hadiah yang selama ini selalu kau idamkan. Hihi"

"Mengapa tertawa, Usagi-san? Tidak lucu! Aku tidak tahu artinya…" Ya, aku kesal. Usagi-san sepertinya meremehkan aku. Hmm… Aku akan segera mengetahui apa "Sheutaime"[kedengarannya seperti itu bagi Misaki… huh… Aho! *ditendang Usagi-san*] itu… Jangan-jangan artinya bodoh? Atau idiot? Hua! Menyebalkan!

**0o0**

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Usagi-san padaku saat kami sudah berada di kamar hotel yang… Wow! Tapi, rumah Usagi-chichi jauh lebih mewah.

"Ya, aku lapar." Jawabku singkat.

"Ayo, kita cari makanan." Katanya mengambil jasnya, "Jangan lupa, jaketmu, Misaki…" Lanjutnya, dan kami keluar dari hotel tersebut.

Hotel tersebut berada di tengah kota, jadi, tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan. Wow, hotel ini dekat dengan sebuah sungai**[3]** yang punya jembatan yang berbeda-beda pula. Lucu sekali. Lagipula semua di sini berbeda sekali dengan Jepang, semuanya begitu klasik dan… tua? Ya, bisa dikatakan begitulah.

"Ingin makan apa?" Tanya Usagi-san saat kami sedang berjalan.

"Mmmm… Terserah Usagi-san," Jawabku. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Dingin sekali namun tidak ada salju. Cuacanya sedikit berkabut, saking dinginya mataku samapai perih.

"Setelah makan ayo kita pergi ke _Eiffel Tower_…" Katanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku pernah membacanya, tentang menara tersebut, mirip dengan _Tokyo Tower_ sepertinya. Salah satu keajaiban dunia… Tapi… Kenapa _Tokyo Tower_ bukan keajaiban dunia? Hah… Siapa yang bodoh di sini? [tentu saja kamu, Misaki… ]

Setelah makan, aku dan Usagi-san pergi ke _Eiffel Tower_. Wow! Mirip _Tokyo Tower_. Berapa meter tingginya? Entahlah… Namun menara ini bukan menara tertinggidi dunia 'kan? Hah… Sudahlah… Kami lalu naik sampai ke tingkat dua, karena udara yang sangat dingin, kami tidak naik lebih tinggi.

Usagi-san… Daritadi diam saja. Dia kenapa? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Usagi-chichi? Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai _mood_nya berubah sejelek ini?

Sekarang kami ada di luar, dengan udara yang sangat dingin dan cuacanya yang berkabut membuatku tidak dapat melihat kota paris yang ada di bawah.

"Misaki, jika-" aku memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Merasakan kehangatan punggungnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan ini. Badanku seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa menunggu perintah.

"Misaki?"

"Tidak! Jangan berbalik!" aku tetap membenamkan wajahku yang terasa panas ke punggung lebarnya.

Namun, tetap saja. Usagi-san berusaha melepaskan eratan tanganku pada pinggangnya dan berbalik memandangku. Dia lalu memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak! Dia pasti ingin menciumku! Hah! Ini di tempat umum!

"Usa-!" dia menciumku cepat. Cepat sekali namun tetap saja… Tamatlah hidupku… Walau pun tidak ada orang yang melihat apa yang kami lakukan, tetap saja… Ini tempat umum.

Usagi-san lalu mendekapku erat, membenamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang sambil mengelus pelan kepalaku. Di udara yang dingin dan lembab ini, dia membagikan kehangatannya padaku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika apa yang kulakukan tadi membuat hati Usagi-san lebih tenang, aku amat sangat _bersyukur_.

"Misaki, _Merci Beaucop[Terima kasih banyak]_…"

**0o0**

"Usagi-san…" tanyaku setelah kami kembali ke hotel.

"Ya?" tanyanya kembali sambil melepas pakaian hangatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Usa-, maksudku, ayahmu, Fuyuhiko-san?" sambil melepas jaket dan topi yang tadi kugunakan.

"Duduk disebelahku, Misaki…" suruhnya sembari menepuk bantalan sofa disebelahnya, menyuruhku duduk di tempat tersebut. Aku yang penasaran akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya tanpa rasa curiga.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu depresi, Usagi-san?"

"Dia lagi-lagi memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu dan bekerja untuknya…" suara berat itu terasa seperti pisau yang menusuk jantungku, serasa ingin membunuhku dari dalam.

Aku tahu, aku bukanlah yang terbaik untuk Usagi-san, tapi… Tapi… Mengapa aku terlihat seperti pengganggunya di depan ayahnya? Apa aku sebegitu mengganggunya? Aku tidak ingin jadi penggangu untuknya… Untuk Usagi-san…

Aku lalu menghadap ke arahnya hendak mengatakan 'Kalau begitu, tinggalkan aku, Usagi-san…' namun, tangannya yang panjang dan kekar telah terlipat rapi merengkuh tubuhku. Bibirku yang ingin bicara telah dibungkamnya dengan bibirnya.

"Usa-mmmph! Hentikan!" perintahku sesaat setelah serasa mendapatkan oksigen kembali.

"Tidak… Misaki… Jangan sekali-kali kau berpikir untuk pergi dari sisiku…" katanya sambil menciumi leherku sambil terus melepaskan pakaianku. AAAH! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!

"Misaki… _I love you too much_…" katanya lagi sambil melanjutkan perbuatannya. Aku mengerti apa yang dia katakana. Kurasa aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melawan… Karena memang, aku suka padanya… Pada Usagi-san… Ah! Aku terbawa suasana! AAAH!

**0o0**

**[1] ****Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airportc **salah satu airport tersibuk dari enam airport tersibuk di dunia, tempat lorong itu kalau gak salah ada di terminal 2. Di sana dingin sekali! Kalau tidak salah, saat itu suhunya 1 derajat celcius.

**[2] **Rumah di sana benar-benar padat, berjajar seperti ruko. Bangunan di sana rata-rata bangunan dari abad 16-19. Mereka mencanangkan bahwa rumah yang sudah dibangun tidak boleh dilebur dan harus diarawat dengan baik agar berumur panjang. Rumah Usagi-chichi juga seperti itu, tapi tetap elegan di dalam atau di luarnya, hahah.

**[3] _La Seine _**adalah sungai utama di Paris yang mengalir dari Selatan Prancis dekat Pegunungan Alphen melewati kota Paris sampai _La Manche_ atau _English Channel_. Terdapat 37 jembatan penyeberangan. Yang terkenal salah satunya adalah **_Pont Alexandre III_****_._**

Pendapat? Sorry tentang update yang lama


	4. Day 2 Paris

**Day 2 [Still in Paris]**

Misaki Takahashi, 21 tahun. Menjalani kehidupan ditengah-tengah para Usami. Apalagi Usami yang satu ini sedang ada di hadapanku. Aku lelah menghadapi kelinci cabul iniiii!

"Misaki, pakai jasmu, kita pergi ke restauran formil malam ini." Kata Usagi-san sambil mengenakan jas hitam yang terlihat sangat elegan dan pas di tubuhnya yang- ahh! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan!

"Err, etto, _candle light dinner_, Usagi-sama?" Tanyaku sangat menggetarkan [?].

"Ya, begitulah..."

Oh tidak! Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Kami-sama, aku ingin hidup normal! [? Misaki kenapa lebey? *ditonjok Usagi-san*]

**0o0**

Di sinilah kami, dengan gaya barok**[1]**yang sangat kental, klasik, dinding berwarna cream, kilauan emas di dinding maupun perlengakapan makannya yang seperti perak.

"Bagaimana caranya makan dengan ini?" Tanyaku, sepertinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Makan saja seperti biasa, lagi pula, kita ada di _private room_."

Astaga, ini sih bukan seperti itu. Maksudku ini sepertinya elegan dan mahal sekali. Pemandangannya sangat indah, _Eiffel Tower_pun terlihat dari sini.

"Ah, baiklah..." Kataku lemas dan...menurut?

" _Two_ _Boeuf à la Bourguignonne_**[2]** _please_..." Kata Usagi-san. Aku tidak tahu makanan jenis apa itu?

"_Oh yeah, and for the drinks,_ _A Crémant d'Alsace_**[3]**..." Kata Usagi-san lagi. Mungkin aku tahu yang satu ini. _Wine_?

"_Right away, sir..."_Tukas pelayan yang pakaiannya seperti Sebas-, maksudku Tanaka-san.

"Misaki, aku yang pilihkan makanannya sesuai seleramu. Tidak apa, 'kan?" Tanya Usagi-san.

"Tidak apa-apa Usagi-san, lagi pula, aku tidak bisa membacanya... Hehe..." Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa sedikit.

Seringkali, kalau aku dan Usagi-san pergi ke restauran seperti ini, aku tidak tahu makanan yang sesuai seleraku, ya, karena aku tidak tahu, makanan itu...

**0o0**

"Makanannya enak sekali, Usagi-san..." Kataku. Wow, makanan ini memang enak sekali. Sangat enak.

"Ya, kalau mau tambah bilang saja..."

Terkadang aku menganggap Usagi-san baik sekali. Dia memang sangat memperhatikan orang-orang terdekatnya seperti sebuah berlian yang berharga. Ah, apa sih aku ini...

"Emm, Usagi-san... Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku..." Kataku, aku bingung mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku ini.

"Ayo, kemari Misaki..." Ajak Usagi-san yang langsung berdiri dan menggandeng tanganku lalu mengajakku keluar untuk melihat pemandangan dari balkon mungkin?

"Usagi-san?" Tanyaku bingung, mau apa kemari.

"Apa sebesar dan setinggi itukah cintamu padaku, Misaki?" Tanya Usagi-san sambil menunjuk _Eiffel Tower_di depan sana.

_Sebesar apa?_

_Setinggi apa?_

"Kalau begitu..."

Usagi-san menciumku tiba-tiba. Aku ingin mendorongnya, tapi... Dia sudah melepas ciumannya dengan cepat.

"Cintailah aku lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari apa pun, Misaki. Dengan begitu, aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk meninggalkanmu..."

Kenapa kata-kata Usagi-san terdengar menyakitkan? Apa dia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya? Aku... Aku...

"Usagi-san..."

Aku segera didekapnya. Di udara dingin seperti ini, aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Tanpa kata. Tanpa ucapan maupun balasan untuknya.

"Hai..." Kataku dengan pelan.

**0o0**

Aku tidak percaya, aku mengatakannya. Walaupun aku hanya mengatakan 1 kata. Namun, 1 kata itu mengartikan semuanya! Termasuk perasaan 'itu'...

Kini acara makan itu sudah selesai, kami kembali ke hotel dan aku menghadapi hal yang berbahaya...

"Misaki, apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Apa BAKA? Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, kelinci cabul!" Jawabku dan aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal di atas kasur.

"Tapi aku kedinginan, dan butuh 'kehangatan' darimu..."

"Ah, berisik! Usagi-san cabul! Jangan dekat-dekat, aku coba-co-" elakku lagi.

Dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku, memeluk erat, meskipun ia ada di luar [selimut] aku merasakan tangannya yang mendekap erat tubuhku.

Mungkin malam ini, Usagi-san hanya ingin tidur bersama-sama.

Aku lalu mengeluarkan kepalaku dari balik selimut, di sebelahku dia seperti sudah tertidur. Baguslah...

"Hehe..." Tawa Usagi-san tiba-tiba, lalu mencium ku dan memulai... HUAA! Nii-chan! Tasuketeeee!

Aku bersumpah untuk tidak memberikan Usagi-san kesempatan lebar seperti itu lagi!

**~SUZUKU~**

* * *

**[1] Barok **gaya klasik bangunan yang biasanya ada di Eropa. Kalau kita pergi ke hall-hall pertunjukan untuk karya musik klasik, biasanya kubah mereka berlukiskan gaya barok, seperti malaikat-malaikat kecil yang ada di atas awan. Gaya barok ini dianggap sebagai gaya arsitektur yang penuh dengan likukan seni klasik seperti juga patung-patung di Eropa.

**[2] ****_Boeuf à la Bourguignonne_**adalah makanan yang bukan juga berasal dari Perancis, namun cara masaknya yang ditiru dari bangsa Britania Raya [Inggris]. Namun, ini adaah salah satu resep masakan ala Perancis._ Beef_ atau daging yang direbus dengan _Wine Burgundy_ dan diberi sedikit kuah dari macam-macam bumbu [saya tidak tahu pasti, hehe] . Tektur dagingnya yang lembut dan rasanya enak.

**[3] ****_A Crémant d'Alsace _**sebenarnya ini sejenis _Champagne_ Perancis yang adalah _Sparkling Wine_. Untuk kadar alkoholnya gak akan lebih dari 0,5%. Bahkan tidak ada alkoholnya sama sekali. Rasanya manis dan seperti meledak-ledak di mulut.

* * *

Sorry banget tentang update yang lamanya bujuk buneng. Hehe, saya baru selesai Ujian Nasional. Siapa yang juga baru selesai Ujian Nasional? WKWK. Author kurang kerjaan. Sorry ya update-nya lama :'( *jiwa uke keluar*. Ah, sudahlah, RnR, ya Readers! Sorry juga ini pendek sekali. Sorry juga jadi seperti _hints of drama_ yang keluar Thanks for RnR. Oiya, chapter depan sebaiknya ada di disneyland euro atau udah di Jerman? Ngomong-ngomong, pasangan ini belom jalan-jalan ke _Notre Dame _atau sekalian saja nikah di sana? wkwk. Butuh saran n kritik yaa!


End file.
